


Their Own World

by LittleSnowyRascal9842



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and death, trigger warning for guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowyRascal9842/pseuds/LittleSnowyRascal9842
Summary: If there was one thing the citizens of Paris could say with certainty, it was this: “Ladybug and Chat Noir lived in their own world.” Little did they know how true that was.





	Their Own World

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for guns, death, and slight mental instability.
> 
> I like other languages. I do not, however, speak French. If I mess up, I apologize. Any corrections are welcome and quite appreciated. Translations are written at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Edit: formatting fixed

Like many things did, it started with a bang. Except that this bang was little different than the usual ones. For this bang was the sound made when a bullet left the barrel of a gun. It was, surprisingly, a new sound to the two superheroes. A new experience.

Watching people die often was.

In this case, it was shocking. They had fought many battles; danger was nothing new to them. This, however, was quite different.

Ladybug was frozen. They had seen many different supervillians since they got their powers, as Papillon never seemed to run out of ideas. Death had been threatened countless times, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had always gotten to the scene in time to save the day. Not to mention that the main goal of the villains was to retrieve the miraculouses. So while death was a very real possibility, somehow, it had never occurred to the two heroes that they would see it with their own eyes.

This time was different. Papillon wanted their lives.

“Ladybug!!”

Chat Noir’s shout was enough to break Ladybug out of her shock. She immediately analyzed the situation before her, and barely managed to jump in time to dodge the next barrage of bullets. But she couldn’t think in this situation. She needed time to comprehend what was happening.

“Chat Noir!” She called. Chat Noir whipped his around to meet her eyes, and they locked eye contact. He gave a slight nod, and they simultaneously jumped away from the battle. Ladybug slipped between the tall buildings, using the familiar complicated streets to make her way to the closest rendezvous point. Though it had to have taken her at least 10 minutes to arrive, she couldn’t do anything but focus on her next jump. Merely a few minutes later, Chat Noir appeared next to her.

“M’Lady!” Chat hissed. He grasped her cheek with his hands, and began inspecting her head. Once he made sure she wasn’t bleeding, he started to examine the rest of her body. He grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes worriedly. Ladybug was shaking a little bit. “Are you hurt?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head jerkily. “Chaton, our suits are indestructible, so you don’t have to worry that much...” She glanced away from his gaze to compose herself. Once she did, though, she looked back at him. She couldn’t see any blood in his blonde hair, which was definitely a good sign, but they didn’t have much time to be relieved. Someone was dead. “We can’t stay here forever. We have to go back, before he kills even more people. I... shouldn’t have left...” She looked down in shame. What was she thinking when she told Chat to retreat? She.. left...

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir called. She paused, and looked up. “We just witnessed someone’s death. I’m pretty sure that NOT being shaken up would be bad. I know that I, for one, am pawsitively in over my ears!” Ladybug looked up to glare at him. A pun, at this time?

“Really, Chat Noir? You’re telling puns now?” Chat Noir looked offended.

“Well, what other- look out!!” He yanked Ladybug to his chest and extended his pole just seconds before a volley of bullets filled the space they occupied just moments before.

“No rest for the weary, huh, M’Lady?” Chat Noir purred shakily. Ladybug widened her eyes. Of course she wasn’t the only one shaken up. They were at a major disadvantage, and if they didn’t get themselves together, then that man wouldn’t be the only one they lost. She spared a moment to muse that it was truly lucky that the man wouldn’t remember what he had done after he detransformed.

“A plan might be nice, M’Lady!”

Her focus snapped back to the present. They needed to finish this now. Ladybug took advantage of her position in Chat Noir’s arms to survey the situation. The akuma was gaining on them, shooting bullet after... Oh.

“Let go! Chat, destroy the antenna that he’s standing on!” Ladybug shouted, at the same time she leapt to side, “Lucky Charm!”

Chat Noir followed her order without a second thought, pouncing towards the building. ‘I hope there’s no one nearby...” He put away his staff and lifted his right hand, “Cataclysm!” and swiped the antenna, causing the akuma to lose balance. The akuma lifted up his gun, and Chat Noir paled. There wasn’t time to dodge, not if the akuma shot now. The akuma’s finger pulled in, touched the trigger, and... nothing.

“Chat Noir!!”

Ladybug leaped towards the akuma, holding a heavy-looking object. A couple moments later, the metal objects in the area started gravitating towards her. The akuma, with a look of uncomprehending surprise on his face, loosened his grip just enough for the gun to fly out of his hand. The moment it touched what must have been a supermagnet, Ladybug yanked it out and smashed it beneath her heel. A moment later, a dark butterfly flew out of the remains. Ladybug split her yo-yo and caught the butterfly with an ease borne of practice.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” she whispered.

The man de-akumatized as Chat Noir bounded over to Ladybug.

“Ladybug...” He reached for her uncertainly. She looked up to his eyes.

“Tonight, the usual spot?” She asked hoarsely.

He nodded, the relief clear on his face. She nodded back, then turned her attention to the lucky charm. Then, with all of her might, she threw it into the air and shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!!”

A flash of ladybugs appeared out of nowhere, and before they knew it, the city was back to normal. A beeping caught both of their attention, but Ladybug focused first on the man. Her feet made their way over to the man calmly, without betraying the inner turmoil of their owner.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug smiled, and offered her hand to the man so he could stand up. He took it, and brought himself up gratefully.

“Thank you, Ladybug. I’m so sorry... I was so angry at my friend... He was worried for my mental state, and I couldn’t take it. Could you take me down to the ground? I feel calm now, and I really need to apologize to him. He was right, I definitely need help,” He confessed. Ladybug smiled even wider, shoving the sight of the dying man to the back of her mind. The man that was shouting at the recent akuma, the one that was already there when she and Chat Noir arrived...

“Of course! Just one moment, you’ll have to hold on tight, okay? I’ll take you back to where you were,” She took out her yo-yo and reached out with her left arm. The moment he nodded, she grabbed onto his torso, threw her yo-yo, and pulled them back towards where they were. The man was squealing a bit, his arms tight around her body and his eyes supposedly closed. Ladybug was flying hard and fast, her transformation was almost over and she didn’t want to be there as a superhero when this man realized that he killed his friend.

The street came up, and she dropped down gently. “Here we are,” Ladybug chirped. “I have to go now, I’m so sorry, but I wish you the best of luck in finding your friend!”

The man smiled and nodded. “Thank you Ladybug, I really appreciate it. I’ll do my best— oh hey! There he is!” Ladybug froze as she held her yo-yo out, already latched onto a building, barely able to note that Chat Noir was watching her from the top of a building, “Chris!” The man was waving happily as another man was running up, looking worried out of his mind. The two embraced, and quickly began exchanging words, but Ladybug’s mind had stopped.

Because that man had died at the end of that gun.

She had watched.

And now he was fine.

The beeping of her earrings brought her out of her stupor long enough to pull her yo-yo and escape. Luckily, she lived close by, and she fell into her room as the last spot flickered into nonexistence.

She had science homework, some part of her mind noted.

Tikki fell out of the earrings. The kwami shook herself slightly, as she usually did after a transformation, and Marinette stayed stayed quiet, waiting. Tikki looked up at her, and sighed as she dropped down to the bed. Silence echoed in the room for minutes before either spoke.

“You’ve noticed before,” Tikki said. “Injuries inflicted by a miraculous can heal with the miraculous cure."

Marinette didn’t reply.

“Any injuries caused by a miraculous, whether it be directly or indirectly, are completely healed by the miraculous cure. Minor cuts and bruises fade without any other effect, and even more major problems such as broken bones can be made to heal quickly, but anything more intense, and, well,” Tikki paused. “Something... else is needed.”

Marinette shifted her head to look at Tikki.

“He didn’t remember,” she said. “The akuma victim, I get. They never remember what they did. But that man was shot, Tikki. He died. But he— he wasn’t even bleeding, he didn’t seem to find anything wrong, he, he—” She trailed off.

Tikki just sighed.

“Because it didn’t happen.”

Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Because to him, and to everyone in this world, that man wasn’t shot.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest.

“In this world, the akumatized man was healthy enough to feel sorry for shouting at his friend. The man that was shot was never shot, and he was never in any danger in being shot.” Tikki sighed once again. “I hadn’t wanted to tell you, I had hoped that this problem would be able to be fixed without much Shifting, but—”

“Tikki” Marinette finally spoke. “Are you telling me that my miraculous took me to another world where I didn’t mess up? How does that even— what about the me from this world?”

“Chat Noir too,” Tikki commented. “The black cat ring and the ladybug earrings are inexorably linked. What happens to one must happen to the other. As for the changing of worlds, Plagg and I have called it Shifting, in the past— one of our previous pairs coined the term, and we’ve used it ever since.” The kwami rolled over. “As for you, you are a part of this world. It is the same world. The miraculous cure simply shifted a couple events. The only side effect is that the Black Cat and Ladybug users remember all that happened before.” Tikki flitted up. “I’m going to go get some cookies now.” She flew out of sight before Marinette could say anything.

“C’est quoi ce bordel,” Marinette murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> “C’est quoi ce bordel,” - "What the fuck,"


End file.
